1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a vessel, in particular a reinforced concrete pressure vessel for nuclear reactor installations, with one or a plurality of internal chambers and with open areas or passages through the wall of the reactor. More specifically, the invention concerns an arrangement wherein the internal chamber or chambers, passages through the wall and/or open areas in the wall are provided with a lining means. This liner is anchored in the concrete and possibly cooled by means of cooling tubes on the side facing the concrete. Spaces are provided in the concrete to relieve stresses on the liners, anchors, joints and cooling tubes encountered under the various reactor conditions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In reinforced concrete pressure vessels for nuclear reactor installations it is necessary to introduce measures for the purpose of preventing to the extent possible the deformation of the steel liner and parts associated with it. In the course of the construction of a reinforced concrete pressure vessel, the concrete undergoes a drying phase, a prestressing operation and a shrinkage of the concrete. These changes are taking place in the concrete structure and consequently give rise to forces acting both on the liner and the steel components which are rigidly connected both with the reinforced concrete pressure vessel and the liner. Certain components, for example, fastening anchors, are particularly exposed to forces which may lead to excessive stresses or to mechanical damage.
On the other hand during the operation of the nuclear reactor, certain pressure and temperature changes act continuously on the liner. Differential expansions between the liner and the reinforced concrete are frequently introduced. This generates forces between the reinforced concrete and the liner which again may lead to the excessive stressing or damaging of the liner, the anchoring structure or the concrete structure.